1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cartridge, and a magnetic tape drive used for recording or reproducing of data on a magnetic tape accommodated in the magnetic tape cartridge.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In recent years, a magnetic tape cartridge has been often used not only as a recording medium of picture, music, or the like, but also as a backup storage in computers for recording extremely classified data such as transaction data of banks and design drawings of manufactures. Thereby, management and protection of data recorded on the magnetic tape cartridge has been strictly important.
In the conventional magnetic tape cartridge, a cartridge memory, which is used for storing the data for administrative use, is fixed within the magnetic tape cartridge.
This cartridge memory includes IC tip (not shown) as a main body. The IC tip is a semiconductor device having a thin rectangular shape. As shown in a plan view of FIG. 2B, the IC tip (not shown) is enclosed in a globe top made of plastic sealant, The IC tip is connected to a loop antenna printed on a base plate The cartridge memory, as a semiconductor memory device, can receive electric power and signals due to an electromagnetic induction capacity of itself. The cartridge memory is accommodated in a cartridge case of the magnetic tape cartridge in a way that said cartridge memory is not detachable from the cartridge case.
In the conventional magnetic tape cartridge, however, the data to be stored in the cartridge memory has been limited to the data for administrative use. If this cartridge memory can handle the data for another use in addition to the data for administrative use, the utility of the magnetic tape cartridge having this cartridge memory can be improved.